Harry Potter und das Rad der Zeit
by Damien17
Summary: Harry Potter verbringt ein weiteres mal seine Ferien bei den Dursleys, doch diesmal gibt es eine gefährliche Überraschung...
1. Ein Unheil kündigt sich an

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen sind das geistige Eigentum von J. K. Rowling; ich habe sie mir lediglich geborgt! Dies ist meine erste FanFic und hoffe, sie macht Euch soviel Spaß wie mir beim schreiben! Kritik ist immer willkommen!!!  
  
Es war der heißeste Tag im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, an den Harry sich erinnern konnte. Es war so heiß, dass der Teer auf der Strasse zu schmelzen begann. Harry schwitzte erbärmlich und nirgends war eine Abkühlung in Sicht. Zu gerne hätte er einen Kältezauber ausgesprochen, um sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch er erinnerte sich noch zu genau, was beim letzten mal passiert war, als er in den Ferien unerlaubt gezaubert hatte.  
  
Und die Dursleys achteten genau auf jedes seiner Worte, seitdem sie wussten, dass das Zaubern für ihn verboten war und zu einem Ausschluss in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, führen konnte. Besonders Dudley hatte regelrecht einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wenn Harry kurz davor stand, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und sich mit einem kleinen Spruch abzureagieren. Er zuckte immer noch bei jedem gemurmelten Wort von Harry zusammen und war schneller bei Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, als man bis drei zählen konnte. Bei Dudleys Gewicht grenzte das schon an ein kleines Wunder.  
  
Im Moment lag Dudley in einem aufblasbaren, schweinchenfarbenen Planschbecken, eine Schüssel gefüllt mit Süßigkeiten und eine Karaffe eisgekühltem Tee neben sich. Harry fiel es schwer, noch unterscheiden zu können, wo das Planschbecken aufhörte und Dudleys Körper anfing, der zufälligerweise dieselbe schweinchenrosa Farbe hatte wie die Gummiwanne.  
  
"Schnllr." mampfte Dudley, den Mund gefüllt mit Schokolade und Karamell, wobei die beiden neuen Kinne, die sich im letzten Jahr zu seinem ohnehin schon beachtlichen Doppelkinn gesellt hatten, aufgeregt hin und herschwabbelten. Wie widerlich, dachte Harry, er sieht wirklich aus wie ein fettes grunzendes Schwein! Einen Moment spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, seinem Vetter den dazu passenden Schwanz zu verpassen- Hagrid hatte ihm erst letztes Jahr im Vertrauen den Spruch beigebracht, den er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung angewandt hatte, nur für alle Fälle-, doch dann ließ er es lieber. Die Freude und der Spaß, die er dabei haben würde, konnten niemals die Folgen aufwiegen, die danach unweigerlich eintreten würden. Stattdessen hob er den riesigen Fächer noch höher und begann, Dudley die Kühle Luft noch einen kleinen Tick schneller zuzufächeln, als er es ohnehin schon tat.  
  
Allerdings.niemand konnte ihn daran hindern, bei nächster Gelegenheit Dudleys Sonnencreme gegen Butter auszutauschen. Der Sonnenbrand wäre mörderisch und Dudley müsste bestimmt eine Woche lang auf dem Bauch schlafen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass sein geliebter Vetter für dieselbe Zeit kaum ein Auge zukriegen und sein Kopf mindestens eine handbreit über dem Kopfkissen schweben müsste. Harry gluckste leise bei der Vorstellung.  
  
Es war wirklich unglaublich heiß. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Harry schon eine geraume Zeit eine Spinne, die vergeblich versuchte, die Fliege, die sich trotz der mörderischen Hitze in ihrem Netz verfangen hatte, nur durch das zupfen an ihrem Netz in ihre nähe zu bugsieren. Wenn sogar die Spinnen zu faul waren, um zu ihrem Essen zu laufen, was sollte er dann sagen?  
  
An diesem Morgen hatte er bereits Onkel Vernons Wagen gewaschen, die Blumenbeete gejätet, den Rasen mit dem Schlauch besprengt, damit er bei der Sonne nicht braun wurde, und für Tante Petunia den Gartenzaun neu gestrichen, obwohl er genau das erst vor zwei Wochen getan hatte. Und nun Dudley und dieser dämliche Fächer.  
  
Irgendwie wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, das irgendetwas in der Luft lag. So wie Dudley einen sechsten Sinn für Harrys Zaubergelüste entwickelt hatte, ging es Harry ähnlich, wenn es darum ging, dass die Dudleys dabei waren etwas gegen ihn auszuhecken. Und all die Arbeiten, die er heute im hinteren Garten erledigt hatte, rochen verdammt nach Ablenkung, damit er ja nicht.ja, was eigentlich?  
  
Ihnen nicht in die Quere kam? Hmm, der hintere Garten..  
  
Plötzlich fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Na klar, all die Arbeiten sollten ihn vom Haus fernhalten und Dudley war der ideale Aufpasser, um zu verhindern, dass er das Haus betrat, bevor sie getan hatten, was immer sie auch planten.  
  
Na wartet, dachte Harry, das werden wir ja sehen!  
  
" Noch etwas Eistee, Dudley?" fragte er zuckersüß und nahm die Karaffe, um Dudleys halbvolles Glas wieder aufzufüllen.  
  
"Hmmpfff!!" grummelte dieser nur. Harry interpretierte dies als ja und goss mit gekonntem Schwung den ganzen Eistee am Glas vorbei über die Beine und Oberkörper von Dudley, der daraufhin quiekend aufsprang und ihn auf übelste zu beschimpfen begann.  
  
"Das tut mir ja so leid!" heuchelte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. " Ich werde sofort in die Küche gehen und eine neue Kanne für dich machen, ok?"  
  
Dudley nickte nur grimmig und setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
Harry schnappte sich die leere Kanne und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus, nicht jedoch, ohne vorher zufällig mit dem Fächer an das Wespennest im Apfelbaum zu stoßen, das Onkel Vernon bislang noch nicht entdeckt hatte, dessen Existenz allerdings in den nächsten Minuten zumindest Dudley nicht mehr verborgen bleiben würde. Harry grinste. Wie gut, dass Tante Petunias Eistee gewöhnlich mehr Zucker enthielt, als er selbst in den letzten Jahren im Hause der Dursleys zu sich nehmen durfte, und noch viel besser gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass Dudley aufgrund der Masseverdrängung nicht genügend Wasser im Planschbecken hatte, um sich rechtzeitig das klebrige Zuckerzeug vom Körper waschen zu können. Vor allen Dingen wäre Dudley in nächster Zeit zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia rechtzeitig davor warnen zu können, das er im Begriff war, das Haus zu betreten.  
  
Nun, gluckste Harry insgeheim, damit wäre wieder einmal bewiesen, dass Rache durchaus süß sein kann und das ganz ohne Zauberstab!  
  
Leise schloss Harry die Tür zum Garten hinter sich. Bestimmt würde es gleich draußen erwartungsgemäß ziemlich heiß hergehen und das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren sein Onkel und seine Tante, die kamen, um nachzusehen, warum ihr Heißgeliebter Dudley wie am Spieß schrie. Er lauschte angestrengt und atmete erleichtert auf. Ein dreifaches Hurra auf die Paranoia der Dursleys, die darin gipfelte, dass alle Türen nach draußen schalldicht abschlossen, damit die Nachbarn auch nicht das leiseste Wort mitbekamen, das in diesem Haus gesprochen wurde.  
  
Onkel Vernons Stimme allerdings hörte er trotz dämpfender Türen sofort. Sie kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, dessen Tür nur angelehnt stand. Tante Petunias schrilles Organ war ebenfalls deutlich zu erkennen, doch die beiden waren nicht allein, wie Harry es bereits befürchtet und erwartet hatte. Es war noch jemand im Raum, den Harry allerdings durch den schmalen Türspalt nicht erkennen konnte. Er saß außerhalb seines Blickfeldes.  
  
"Und Sie sind sicher, dass.äh.damit all unsere Probleme."  
  
Die Person gegenüber Onkel Vernon antwortete nicht, sondern nickte anscheinend nur zustimmend. Onkel Vernons Schnurrbart zitterte vor Freude. Tante Petunia schien noch nicht überzeugt zu sein.  
  
"Und es ist ganz bestimmt nicht.nun, sagen wir mal zu gefährlich?"  
  
"Meine liebste Petunia! Ich bitte Dich."  
  
"Auch wenn er ein unglaublicher Plagegeist ist, Vernon, er ist immer noch der Sohn meiner Schwester und ich lade nur ungern Schuld auf meine Schultern!"  
  
Er hatte es geahnt! Sie planten etwas und wie er seine lieben Verwandten kannte, war es nichts, was ihn zu Freudentänzen verleiten würde.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, ich kann sie beide beruhigen, " Harry hörte zum ersten Mal die Stimme des Fremden. Sie klang leise, fast flüsternd, hörte sich ölig an und er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, sie irgendwo schon einmal gehört zu haben, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo und wann. Vielleicht aber spielte ihm auch nur die Hitze einen Streich.  
  
"Der geplante Eingriff ist nicht gefährlich für Leib und Leben. Er kann sogar beim heutigen Stand der Medizin ambulant durchgeführt werden. Sie werden sehen, nach der Operation wird ihr Neffe nicht mehr unter diesen `Halluzinationen´ leiden, dass er ein ´Zauberer´ oder ´Hexer´ wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil! Er wird folgsam sein und sich ganz in die Familie einfügen wie ein Rädchen in einer gut geölten Maschine."  
  
"Hah! Wie ein Rädchen!" schnaubte Onkel Vernon. "Das gefällt mir! Das gefällt mir sogar gut!"  
  
Tante Petunia klatschte entzückt mit ihren schmalen Händchen.  
  
"Wenn das wahr werden sollte, wissen wir überhaupt nicht, wie wir Ihnen jemals danken sollen. Wir werden auf immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen, Doktor Sevrus!"  
  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken, verehrte Mrs. Dursley! Im Gegenteil, ich habe vielmehr Ihnen zu danken."  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare sträubten. Operieren wollten sie ihn? Damit er vergaß, was und wer er war? Er fühlte ohnmächtige Wut in sich aufsteigen und bevor er über seinen nächsten Schritt überhaupt nachdenken konnte, veranlasste ihn diese Wut, ohne zu zögern mit wenigen Schritten das Wohnzimmer zu betreten.  
  
Sein Onkel und seine Tante sahen ihn sofort.  
  
"Harry! Was hast Du hier zu suchen?" keifte Onkel Vernon, doch Harry achtete gar nicht auf ihn, sondern stürmte auf die dritte Person im Raum zu, die ihm gerade den Rücken zuwandte und nach einem altmodischen Umhang auf dem Sofa griff.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um.  
  
Harry erstarrte. Er kannte den Mann, der nun vor ihm stand. Er würde diese fahle Haut, die riesige Hakennase und das halblange schwarze und überaus fettige Haar überall wieder erkennen.  
  
"Snape!" krächzte Harry, unhörbar für die anderen.  
  
"Ach, das muss unser kleiner Patient sein! Harry, nehme ich an?" Snape trat einen großen Schritt an Harry heran, so dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. Harry spürte etwas hartes spitzes gegen seinen Bauch drücken und er wusste sofort, dass es ein Zauberstab war.  
  
"Schau nicht so ungläubig, Potter, " raunzte Snape, " das Zaubereiverbot in den Ferien beschränkt sich, wie Du Dir denken kannst, lediglich auf Schüler von Hogwarts, aber nicht auf die Lehrkräfte.das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die ich schon lange gewartet habe, Potter!!!"  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"  
  
Harry spürte eine Entladung des Zauberstabes, dann fiel er zu Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.  
  
"AMNESIA"  
  
Er sah zwar nicht, wie Snape den Zauberstab auf die Dursleys richtete, doch das der Spruch ihnen und nicht ihm galt, war ihm sofort klar. Snapes Gesicht beugte sich über ihn.  
  
"Nun, Potter, jetzt können wir offen reden! Endlich sind wir mal ganz unter uns und diesmal wird Ihnen kein Dumbledore, kein Hagrid, kein Weasley und auch nicht Ihre neunmalkluge Freundin Hermine Granger zu Hilfe kommen können!"  
  
Snape öffnete eine schmale Tasche und holte daraus ein paar Latexhandschuhe und ein aufrollbares Medizinbesteck hervor.  
  
"Was haben Sie vor, Snape?"  
  
Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke und ewiger Zweiter bei der Ernennung zur Lehrkraft der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, lächelte sardonisch.  
  
"Was denken Sie, was ich vorhabe, Potter? Sie für immer loszuwerden natürlich!" Er prüfte die schärfe eines Skalpells. "Damit werde ich nicht nur mir einen lang gehegten Traum erfüllen, sondern auch einigen anderen, ganz abgesehen von Ihren Verwandten, Potter, die nach der Operation endlich das folgsame, normale Kind haben werden, das sie schon immer aus Ihnen machen wollten..Es ist nur ein kurzer Eingriff, Potter, und nach der Lobotomie werden Sie sich weder an das erinnern können, was gerade geschah, noch an das, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Harry Potter wird es dann nicht mehr geben, aber vielleicht stattdessen einen.hmm.sagen wir Howard Dursley?! Gefällt Ihnen der neue Name, Potter?"  
  
Langsam senkte sich das Skalpell auf Harrys Stirn, ganz in die nähe seiner blitzförmigen Narbe, ohne das er irgendetwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.  
  
"NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Ein Brief und andere Überraschungen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen sind das geistige Eigentum von J. K. Rowling; ich habe sie mir lediglich geborgt! Dies ist meine erste FanFic und hoffe, sie macht Euch soviel Spaß wie mir beim schreiben! Kritik ist immer willkommen!!!  
  
"Ich bin...HARRY POTTER!!!"  
  
Harry setzte sich auf, schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich er über seine Narbe, doch alles war in Ordnung. Kein Schnitt, kein Blut und er wusste immer noch, wer und vor allen Dingen, was er war. Er war Harry Potter, der Sohn von James und Lily Potter, ein Zauberer in Ausbildung in Hogwarts, der gerade einen verdammt schlechten Alptraum gehabt hatte.  
  
Der war allerdings verdammt real gewesen!  
  
Harry sah sich um und war einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dies war nicht das ehemalige Spielzimmer von Dudley, das dieser ihm nur unter Protest überlassen wollte. Überhaupt konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er diesen Raum in dem Haus der Dursleys schon irgendwann einmal gesehen hatte, geschweige denn, das die ihm jemals erlaubt hätten, ein derart riesiges Zimmer allein zu bewohnen. Es war größer, als die gesamte obere Etage des Dursley-Hauses.  
  
Die Wände des Raumes, in dem er aufgewacht war, bestanden aus großen unverputzten Steinquadern, die von matt leuchtenden Kristallschlieren durchzogen wurden und sich überhaupt nicht kalt anfühlten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch vollkommen bekleidet war.  
  
Oh man, hab ich wirklich in meinen Klamotten geschlafen?  
  
Er schnüffelte kurz an der Achsel seines smaragdgrünen Pullovers und rümpfte die Nase. Hinten in der Ecke des Raumes stand ein riesiger Wandschrank, in den sein altes Zimmer bei den Dursleys bequem hineingepasst hätte. Er öffnete den Schrank. Neben seinen Klamotten fand er darin auch all seine anderen Sachen. Einträchtig stand neben seinem Koffer sein geliebter Feuerblitz, der Kessel für Zaubertränke, wie auch das Fotoalbum von Hagrid und das Besenset, das Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte.  
  
Er schnappte sich einen anderen grünen Pullover und zog ihn über. Er würde nachher ein Bad nehmen, sobald er sich wieder erinnerte, wo es war.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein massiver Holztisch, auf dem noch aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen, eng beschriebene Seiten mit Notizen und einige Briefe, die Harry rasch überflog. Er schloss das offene Tintenfass, das er am Vorabend wohl vergessen hatte.  
  
Auf der Fensterbank entdeckte er Hedwigs Käfig. Er war leer und das Fenster geöffnet. Er blickte nach draußen. Ein riesiger Wald erstreckte sich tief unten im Tal und Harry konnte meilenweit sehen, ohne dass ihm irgendwo eine Stadt, ein Dorf oder auch nur ein kleines Haus aufgefallen wäre. Wenn er sich etwas streckte, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf die anderen Teile des Gebäudes, in dem er sich befand. Allerdings war die Bezeichnung "Gebäude" die Untertreibung des Jahres. Es gab nur einen anderen Ort, den Harry kannte, der noch imposanter war als der, in dem er sich gerade befand: Hogwarts. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, so erinnerte ihn vieles hier an die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Selbst das Bett hinter ihm hätte aus einem Katalog für Hogwartszubehör stammen können.  
  
Harry beschloss, sich etwas näher umzusehen, doch als er gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, hörte er das rauschen von Flügeln und im nächsten Moment schwebte Hedwig durch das Zimmer und landete auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Hallo Hedwig, meine schöne, " sanft kraulte er ihr Nackengefieder, "hast du mir etwas schönes mitgebracht?"  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er Hedwig auf ihren Käfig und entfernte den Brief, der an ihrem Bein festgebunden war. Er war schwer. Auf der Vorderseite stand mit smaragdgrüner Tinte sein Name geschrieben:  
  
Mr. H. Potter Black Castle Scotland  
  
Black Castle? Schwarzes Schloss? Harry wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch immerhin wusste er jetzt, wo er war. Nicht in London und erst recht nicht bei den Dursleys. Godric Gryffindor sei Dank!  
  
Er kannte die Schrift auf dem Umschlag genau und einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich zurückversetzt in die Zeit, als er noch nicht wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war und Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wirklich alles daransetzten, um zu verhindern, dass er es jemals erfuhr. Damals vor seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte er hunderte und aberhunderte Briefe bekommen, auf denen mit der gleichen säuberlichen, wenngleich auch etwas schnörkelige Handschrift sein Name gestanden hatte.  
  
Ein Brief von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier und Mitglied der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer. Mit Sicherheit nicht die einzigen Auszeichnungen und Titel, die Dumbledore besaß, doch Harry glaubte kaum, dass es einen Briefkopf gab, der für alle ausgereicht hätte.  
  
Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, den Umschlag aus dickem gelblichem Pergament zu öffnen, da es gerade in diesem Moment heftig vor seiner Zimmertür schepperte. Er öffnete die Tür, die von außen mit hellem Eigelb bekleckert war. Daneben klebte eine knusprig gebräunte Toastscheibe, die, gerade auf dem Weg zum Boden, eine appetitlich aussehende Marmeladenspur hinterließ. Direkt vor seinen Füßen lagen etliche Scherben, die in ihrer früheren Existenz wohl eine Tasse, ein Teller, ein Kristallglas und eine Kanne gewesen sein mussten. Die Kanne konnte Harry noch halbwegs identifizieren, denn sie war nur zur Hälfte zerschlagen und lag auf der Seite. Ein stetiger Strom dunkelbrauner, heftig dampfender und herrlich duftender Flüssigkeit ergoss sich aus ihr.  
  
Und in all dem Chaos hockte ein Mann, der sich verzweifelt darum mühte, dasselbe möglichst schnell wieder ungeschehen zu machen.  
  
Harry räusperte sich. Der Mann drehte sich um und stand auf, zwei Bruchstücke eines Tellers vor sich haltend.  
  
"Oh, Harry, ich wusste nicht, dass Du schon wach bist! Ich wollte Dich eigentlich mit einem Frühstück am Bett überraschen, doch dann hatte ich einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Seidenschnabel. Ich hab ihm wohl an die hundert Mal verboten, so durch die Gänge zu rasen."  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Mit einem Jauchzen warf sich Harry in die Arme seines Paten, der darauf hin die Reste des Tellers zu Boden fallen ließ, wo sie in weitere Stücke zerplatzten.  
  
"Hey Harry, Du tust ja so, als hättest Du mich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Was ist denn los?"  
  
Sirius grinste.  
  
"Aber warte, bevor Du irgendetwas sagst, will ich diese Schweinerei erst einmal beseitigen, " Sirius seufzte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kurzen Spruch. Im nächsten Moment waren alle Scherben und Essensreste verschwunden.  
  
" Schade um das gute Frühstück! Es war das erste, das ich vollkommen ohne Zauberei zubereitet habe und nun das...Und wie ich erst aussehe!" grinsend entfernte Sirius die Gabel, die sich in seinem Haar verfangen hatte und erhob ein zweites Mal seinen Zauberstab, den er erst auf sich richtete und dann auf Harry. Danach waren die Orangensaftflecken, die Marmeladenkleckse und jeglicher Krümel von Sirius Hemd und Harrys Pullover verschwunden.  
  
Sirius richtet sich auf und verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust. Der Zauberstab wippte amüsiert auf und ab.  
  
" So und nun möchte ich wissen, warum Du gerade so in meine Arme gesprungen bist, als hätten wir uns die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht das mir das nicht gefallen hätte, aber warum fängst Du gerade heute damit an? Du bist schließlich schon einige Wochen hier auf meinem Schloss."  
  
"Einige Wochen? Dein Schloss?"  
  
Harry war sprachlos. Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Hatte er etwa wirklich alles vergessen? Einige Augenblicke stand Harry nachdenklich da, bis ihm Sirius sanft, aber bestimmt an der Schulter packte und seine Kinnlade in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück schob.  
  
"Was ist los, Harry? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich Dich vor sechs Wochen mit all Deinen Sachen bei den Dursleys abgeholt habe, damit Du bei mir einziehen kannst? Wie erschrocken und verängstigt Dein Onkel Vernon war, als ich ihm erzählte, wer ich bin? Bei der Gelegenheit musst Du mir unbedingt mal verraten, was Du den armen Dursleys so alles über mich erzählt hast...müssen ja einige heftige Klopfer gewesen sein." Sirius gluckste vergnügt.  
  
" Nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern..vielleicht liegt es an meinem verrückten Traum, den ich letzte Nacht hatte."  
  
Das Gesicht seines Paten verdüsterte sich.  
  
"Ein Traum? Erzähl mir genau, was Du geträumt hast, Harry! Lass keine Einzelheit aus, hörst Du? Es könnte sehr wichtig sein!"  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich und berichtete dann, erst stockend doch dann immer flüssiger, von seinem Traum. Es war, als müsste er ihn noch einmal durchleben und am Ende angelangt hatte Harry eine Gänsehaut, die so gewaltig war, dass die Gänsehaut wiederum eine Gänsehaut hatte. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schien sehr besorgt.  
  
"Du hattest Glück, das du aufgewacht bist, Harry! Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Das war kein normaler Traum!"  
  
Harry erschauerte. "Kein normaler Traum? Was war es denn dann?"  
  
"Ein Zauber und zwar ein mächtiger, den nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen kennen und anwenden können. Ein Fluch, um es genau zu sagen. Er ist bekannt unter der Bezeichnung Morpheus-Fluch. Eigentlich sollte er zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehören, da aber nur sehr wenige ihn kennen und noch weniger ihn benutzen können, hat das Ministerium für Zauberei davon abgesehen, ihn in diese Rubrik aufzunehmen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn Du Dich hinsetzt."  
  
Vorsichtig bugsierte Sirius Harry zurück in das Zimmer, wo dieser sich auf die Bettkante setzte.  
  
"Und was bewirkt dieser Fluch nun genau?"  
  
"Nun, " Sirius räusperte sich, " im Grunde genommen ist dieser Fluch eine äußerst gefährliche Kombination des Amnesia-Zaubers mit dem Zauber Rictusempra. Er wirkt allerdings nur, wenn derjenige schläft, der verflucht werden soll. Er bewirkt je nach Länge des Traums einen dauerhaften, unumkehrbaren Verlust aller Gedächtnisinhalte und kann sogar zum Tode führen, wenn der Träumer nicht rechtzeitig aufwachen sollte. In Deinem Fall hätte der Traum-Snape mit der Operation all Deine Erinnerungen, Deine Persönlichkeit und Deine Fertigkeiten auslöschen und Dich sogar töten können. Zum Glück bist Du aufgewacht, bevor der Fluch seine ganze Kraft erlangte. Anscheinend hast Du lediglich die Erinnerung an die letzten Wochen verloren..."  
  
"Wer sollte mir solch einen abscheulichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? Da gibt es nur einen, der mich derart hasst, das er das tun würde: Voldemort!"  
  
Harry würgte den Namen regelrecht hervor. Sirius nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Du hast Recht! Das kann nur Voldemort gewesen sein! Er ist der einzige, der die Macht und das Wissen über diesen Fluch und absolut keinerlei Skrupel hat, ihn auch wirklich gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen! Wir werden Albus davon in Kenntnis setzen müssen!" In diesem Moment fiel Harry der Brief wieder ein.  
  
"Vielleicht weiß er es schon! Hedwig hat mir vorhin diesen Brief gebracht. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum ich von Dumbledore einen Brief bekomme. Die Liste mit den benötigten Büchern und Sachen für Hogwarts hab ich doch schon bekommen.."  
  
"Daran kannst Du Dich noch erinnern?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich habe die Liste vorhin auf dem Tisch gefunden..."  
  
Er gab Sirius den Brief, der ihn einige Momente gedankenverloren in den Händen drehte ohne ihn zu öffnen. Dann gab er ihn Harry zurück.  
  
"Mein Name steht nicht auf dem Umschlag, Harry! Er ist für Dich bestimmt. Du wirst ihn aufmachen, aber tu mir den Gefallen und warte damit noch eine kurze Zeit!"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sirius lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
"Hast Du etwa vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?"  
  
Harry dachte angestrengt nach, schüttelte aber anschließend den Kopf. Sein Pate legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und ging mit ihm hinaus in den Flur.  
  
"Schließ einfach die Augen und vertrau mir, ok?"  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Sirius führen. Sie gingen einige Flure entlang, überwanden etliche Treppenstufen und hielten schließlich an.  
  
" Noch nicht aufmachen, Harry! Erst, wenn ich es Dir sage!"  
  
Er hörte Sirius leise murmeln und glaubte dabei öfters das Wort Incendio zu hören. "Jetzt kannst Du Deine Augen wieder öffnen, Harry!"  
  
Was sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen ließ.  
  
"Was soll denn die ganze Geheimniskrämerei.." Er verstummte, als er auf dem Tisch vor sich die riesige Torte erblickte, auf der ein gelber Löwe auf rotem Grund prangte und die mit fünfzehn gelbroten Kerzen geschmückt war. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Harry, dass Sirius und er nicht allein im Saal waren.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER" erscholl es aus vielen Kehlen und im nächsten Augenblick war er umringt von all seinen Freunden: Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und sogar Krummbein und Pigwidgeon waren gekommen. Letzterer schuhuhte fröhlich um Harrys Kopf herum, bis Ron ihn verärgert einfing, während Krummbein sich damit begnügte, um seine Beine herum zu streichen und ihn so beinahe zu Fall zu bringen.  
  
"Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass es mir gelingen würde, die Überraschungs-Geburtstagsparty vor Dir geheim halten zu können, Harry!" schmunzelte Sirius.  
  
Harry standen Tränen in den Augen.  
  
So, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden allzu sehr enttäuscht. Snape mag zwar ein ziemliches Ekel sein, aber eine solche Gemeinheit trau selbst ich ihm nicht zu.;-) Kritik und Anregungen sind wie immer willkommen und ich freu mich schon auf eure Kommentare. Bis zum nächsten Chapter euer Damien17 


	3. Eine Reise mit ungewissem Ende

Ein anderer Ort, eine andere Zeit.  
  
Es war kalt am Rande des Waldes und der junge Mann zog den dünnen Umhang fester um den Oberkörper, um den Wind davon abzuhalten, noch tiefer in seine Knochen einzufahren, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Seine Augen schmerzten. Einen Moment lang nahm er die halbmondförmige Brille ab und massierte die Druckstellen, die sie am oberen Ende seiner Nase hinterließen.  
  
Er mochte die Brille nicht, aber sie war notwendig. Alberforth drängte ihn zwar immer, den Sehfehler mit einem Zauber korrigieren zu lassen, doch er war dagegen. Es gab und sollte eben Dinge geben, die man nicht unbedingt mit Zauberei aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Und die Schwäche seiner Augen war eben eine solche Sache.  
  
Alberforth! Ha! Sein kleiner Bruder würde Sternschnuppen staunen, wenn er mit einem untrüglichen Beweis zurück kam, das es einem Zauberer doch gelingen konnte, das zu tun, was bislang noch niemandem gelungen war. Wochenlang hatten sie heftigst darüber gestritten, ob es einen längst vergessenen Zauberspruch oder irgendeinen geheimnisvollen Trank gab, der es seinem Besitzer ermöglichte, sich einen uralten Zauberertraum, der selbst den Muggeln nicht ganz unbekannt war, zu erfüllen oder nicht. Sein Bruder hatte stur auf seiner Meinung beharrt, das es ein derartiges Mittel nicht gab, doch seine Sturheit hatte ihn wiederum nur noch mehr dazu angestachelt, einen Weg zu suchen, um seinem Bruder das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Und es war letztlich so einfach gewesen, das er sich fragte, warum bislang noch niemand darauf gekommen war.  
  
Zugegeben, er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl bei der ganzen Angelegenheit. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so unvorbereitet aufbrechen sollen, wie er es getan hatte. Zumindest eine Nachricht hätte er hinterlassen können, um seine Familie nicht im unklaren darüber zu lassen, wo er war. Du Narr, schalt er sich im nächsten Augenblick selbst, "wo" ist dafür wohl kaum der richtige Ausdruck und selbst, wenn sie es wüßten, würde es ihnen nicht viel nützen, denn sie konnten ihm ja schlecht dorthin folgen, wo er sich jetzt befand. Zu aufgeregt und enthusiastisch war er gewesen, als er den Weg zu seinem Ziel gefunden hatte, um an die Folgen zu denken und sich dementsprechend auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten. Nein, er war direkt ins kalte Wasser gesprungen, was sonst keineswegs seinem bedächtigen und ernstem Naturell entsprach und sich vielleicht noch bitterlich rächen konnte.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte. Natürlich hatte er vergessen, sich für seine Reise mit ausreichend Proviant zu versorgen und sein Geldbörse war ebenso leer wie sein Magen, wenn auch nicht so laut. Wie hatte er auch nur so unvernünftig sein können und sich mit nichts anderem am Leib als seinen Kleidern und dem Zauberstab, den er, Merlin sei Dank, nicht auch noch vergessen hatte, auf den Weg machen können?  
  
Mit einem Griff versicherte er sich, dass sein Zauberstab auch wirklich dort saß, wo er hingehörte und nicht aus dem Umhang fallen konnte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, als er neben dem Stab etwas hartes metallisches erfasste. Es war eine kleine Dose aus ziseliertem Silber mit seinen Initialen darauf und dem Gryffindor-Löwen. Sie funkelte im hellen Tageslicht und einen kurzen Augenblick lang verspürte er so etwas wie Heimweh.  
  
Er öffnete die Dose. In ihr befanden sich unzählige ovale Süßigkeiten, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerten und ein sorgfältig gefalteter Zettel, den er an sich nahm, öffnete und las.  
  
"´Mein lieber Bruder, möge Deine Zukunft genauso schillernd sein wie der Inhalt dieser Dose, ebenso süß und niemals enden! Alles Gute zu Deinem Geburtstag wünscht Dir Dein kleiner Bruder!!´ Oh Alberforth, Du hast es also doch nicht vergessen!!!"  
  
Er nahm sich einige der Bonbons und war einen Moment lang erstaunt, als er sah, wie sich die Dose von selbst wieder auffüllte. Eine Träne der Rührung stahl sich aus seinem Auge, während er sich die ersten Stücke in den Mund schob.  
  
"Hmm, das sind ja Brausebonbons! Und dann auch noch Zitrone! Meine absolute Lieblingssorte... dann kann ja überhaupt nichts mehr schief gehen!"  
  
Der junge Mann mit dem schulterlangem dunklem Haar schloss die Dose, steckte sie zurück in den Umhang, in dem sein Bruder sie heimlich deponiert hatte, und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, an dem sich bereits der erste Bartflaum zeigte. Das war noch der leichtere Teil gewesen, doch die wahre Herausforderung wartete noch auf ihn. Er mußte den Beweis erbringen, das er wirklich dort gewesen war, wo er vorgeben würde, gewesen zu sein und eines war klar: sein Bruder würde sich nicht mit einigen Andenken zufrieden geben sondern den ultimativen, unwiderlegbaren Beweis einfordern, der über jeden Zweifel erhaben war und jeder Prüfung standhalten würde.  
  
Er hatte sich schon während seines Fußmarsches durch den Wald nahezu das Gehirn darüber zermartert, was Alberforth wohl anerkennen würde. Es mußte etwas großartiges, einmaliges sein, was allen den Atem stocken lassen würde bei seinem Anblick, doch was nur, beim Merlin?  
  
Beim Merlin... das war es, schoss es ihm durch den kopf. Ja, das könnte klappen... vergnügt setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Einige Meilen die Hügel hinunter vor ihm lag eine kleine Siedlung, die er auf diese Entfernung ohne seine Brille wohl kaum erkannt hätte. Es war lediglich eine Ansammlung von baufälligen Hütten, nichts, was die Bezeichnung Dorf oder gar Stadt auch nur annähernd verdient hätte. Die Behausungen waren von recht simpler Konstruktion und doch ausreichend, um menschliches Leben vor den Unbillen der Natur zu schützen. Ein Muggeldorf eben, das ein vernunftbegabter Zauberer nur unter widrigsten Umständen in einer Ausnahmesituation betreten würde. Er seufzte. Ihm würde wohl nichts anderes zu tun übrig bleiben.  
  
Rauch quoll aus einigen Kaminen hervor und begierig zog der junge Zauberer die Luft mit all ihren Gerüchen und Düften ein. Alles erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Hogsmeade, dem Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts und der einzige Ort, den er kannte, in dem nur Zauberer und Hexen lebten und wohnten.  
  
In dem Dorf vor ihm würde es allerdings mit Sicherheit keine Schenke "Zu den drei Besen" geben und Butterbier war dort sicherlich gänzlich unbekannt. Und auf Zauberer und Hexen waren sie sicherlich auch ganz und gar nicht gut zu sprechen. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein und gut aufpassen. Er konnte sich wahrlich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als wie Wendeline die Ulkige zu enden. Er grinste. Vielleicht traf er sie sogar auf seiner Reise und hatte endlich einmal die Gelegenheit, ihr zu berichten, wie sehr ihn die Geschichten über sie in Hogwarts amüsiert hatten. Nun, sie hieß nicht umsonst "die Ulkige".  
  
Mit festem Schritt machte der junge Zauberer sich auf den Weg. Er lachte. Vielleicht fand er da unten in dem Muggelort ja jemanden, der für einen hungrigen Wanderer einige Kanten Brot und einen Krug von dem Getränk übrig hatte, das die Muggel Starkbier nannten. Das Ziel war noch weit entfernt und Zeit war ein Luxus, den er sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, wenn er auf seinem Magen Rücksicht nahm, der fauchte und knurrte wie ein ausgewachsener Knirk.  
  
Er konnte in diesem Moment noch nicht ahnen, wie knapp und kostbar die Zeit bereits für ihn zu werden begann, denn eine Macht, die so finster war, das selbst die dunkelste Nacht dagegen verblassen mußte, hatte bereits seine Schergen ausgesandt, um ihn zu finden und zu töten:  
  
VOLDEMORT  
  
*** 


End file.
